Seeking Revenge
by Magic101
Summary: Right after the season five finale. What happens? Does everyone make it out alive? CONCLUSION NOW UP!
1. The Aftermath

Seeking Revenge  
  
Author: Magic101  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up through season five.  
  
Summary: Right after the season five finale. What happens? Does everyone make it out alive?  
  
Chapter 1: The Aftermath  
  
"You don't go to war with the New York City Police Department." Cruz said as she shook her head.  
  
Just then, I see one, two, six, no seven, guys running down the hallway with machine guns.  
  
It seems as if my brain is going a hundred miles per minute.  
  
"Hey guys..." is all I manage to say.  
  
Cruz, Bosco, and Davis all turn around at my words. For a minute it seems as if the whole world was put on hold. I watch as Cruz ducks behind the wall and her chair. Out of the corner of my eye I see Davis take cover behind that huge metal cabinet. Bosco hits the floor, and I.....I'm just frozen. My heart is pounding so loud that I know everybody in the room must be able to hear it beating. I feel as if I'm glued to the chair; that I cant move. Then all hell breaks loose.  
  
I feel someone pull me down and out of my chair. I feel the body weight of some unknown person pushing down on me. Round after round of ammunition is fired at us. Glass is breaking, people are screaming, crying, gunblasts echoing so loudly that I think my ears are about to explode. I can hear the footsteps of people running all around. What is going on? My mind races for some kind of explanation. Then I realize; Donald Mann. He sent his men into the hospital armed with machine guns to kill us, to take us down. The gunshots stop. I finally find enough strength in my arms to try and push myself up.  
  
"Stay down," someone whispers to me.  
  
It's Bosco's voice. Oh my God! Bosco! Davis! Cruz! Are they hurt? Did they get shot?  
  
"Bosco, are you ok? Are you hit?" I roll over so that I can see what is going on. As I look around me all I see is shattered glass, bulletholes all over the walls, blood on the floor. Blood? Whose blood? Before I can ask Bosco any questions, the so familiar sound of guns being unloaded is brought to my attention. Then, once again Donald Mann's men opened fire on us. Once again, I can feel Bosco's weight pushing me down. Once again, I can feel Bosco protecting me from the bullets. Once again, I hear the devastating sounds of cries and pleas for help, sounds of people running, sounds of the glass crunching underneath their feet.  
  
Once again I mangage to look at the hell that is going on around me. I turn to look at Bosco. The whole right side of his face is covered in blood. His left arm has blood running down it, past his elbow. The blood soaking into his blue suit, staining the fabric, coming out of his body.  
  
"Bosco," all I manage to get out is a whisper.  
  
He follows my eyes as I survey him. "I'm okay, really" he tells me.  
  
For some reason I don't believe him. I know he is lying to me but now isn't exactly the time to argue.  
  
Then, for the second and last time the machine guns stop shooting and the bullets stop coming at us; missing us by only a few inches. Yes! The men ran out of bullets! Maybe now we can get out of here!  
  
I see Bosco reach his good arm towards his leg. Please don't let Bosco have gotten shot in the leg. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see him pulling out his gun from it's holster. For once, I'm actually glad that Bosco carries his gun wherever he goes, even if it is to his brother's wake.  
  
"You okay?" he asks me.  
  
I nod my head at him. As soon as he sees me nod he stands up, gun aimed at the door. He opens it and sprints down the hallway in pursuit of Mann's gunmen. Following right behind him is Cruz, also with her weapon drawn.  
  
I stand up and move over toward Davis. He seems just as shocked as I am. I extend my hand to him and help him up. Physically, Davis seems to be just fine.  
  
"What the hell" he states as he surveys all the damage around him.  
  
"Come on," I say. "Let's go find Bosco and Cruz"  
  
We take two steps towards the door when we hear more gunfire. We start to duck down but then realize that it is nowhere near us. It is coming from further down the hallway.  
  
"I thought they ran out of bullets," I say puzzingly.  
  
"I guess not," is all he replies back to me.  
  
I hear more gunfire only this time it sounds different. It sounds familiar, like I have heard that gun before. Then it registers into my mind. Bosco!  
  
"Come on!" I yell at Davis.  
  
We run out of the room and into the hallway near the front desk. Then, just as quickly as it started, the gunfire from both Mann's gunmen and Bosco stop. I search frantically around for any sign of them. That's when I notice two figures in the hallway to my left. One of them is lying on the ground, motionless. The other, standing right above the person on the ground with his gun aimed at him.  
  
I stare at the two figures.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if everyone would write a review. Thanks! 


	2. The Two Figures

Seeking Revenge

Chapter 2: The Two Figures

I stare at the two figures.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Bosco!" I dash over towards him. Thankfully he isn't the one lying on the floor bleeding to death.  
  
"Is that one of the shooters?" I ask him. It was after I asked him that I noticed the machine gun near Bosco's feet. Well, I guess that just gave me my answer.  
  
"Yea," he answers.  
  
"Where is Donald Mann?" Bosco asks the gunman.  
  
It is now that I notice the gunman lying on the floor is still breathing. I guess he wasn't completely motionless afterall. Wait! He's still alive! Maybe, just maybe we can get him to give up Mann. I turn around so that I can see if Davis is thinking the same thing I am. At first I think my eyes are playing a trick on me. Davis was right behind me I thought. Now, he is nowhere in sight. Bosco's yells bring me back to what is going on right in front of me.  
  
"Where is he?" Bosco yells to the gunman. I can tell that Bosco is losing his temper. I can't say that I blame him though. Especially, after all that he has been through lately.  
  
Next, I see Bosco extend his leg and kick the man in the ribs. The man yells out in pain. It's a surprisingly loud yell for all the blood that he is losing.  
  
"Are you gonna answer me? Or am I gonna have to put another one of these bullets through you?" Bosco yells.  
  
"P-please n-n-no," the man begs.  
  
"Get out of the way, move!"  
  
I turn my head to see a couple of the doctors trying to get past the crowds of people that have started to appear. Two of the doctors rush over to the gunman while the other doctor starts talking to Bosco.  
  
"We need to take him to the OR now," the doctor says.  
  
"No," came Bosco's harsh reply. "Not until you tell me where to find Mann," he adds, now looking over at the gunman.  
  
"He needs to go now. You can question him afterwards," the doctor responds.  
  
Bosco just chooses to ignore the doctor standing next to him.  
  
"I am not allowing a man to bleed to death on my floor!" the doctor daringly yells at Bosco.  
  
Bosco turns around to look at the doctor but quickly turns and faces the gunman once again.  
  
"Where is he?" Bosco asks. He seems to have calmed down quite a bit. After getting no immediate response, Bosco aims his gun at the man.  
  
"H-he's at his h-house," the man says.  
  
"What's the address?"  
  
"The p-place at t-t-the corner of 1st a-and 148th," It seems as if every word is costing him a great effort. The pain caused by his wounds is evident in his voice.  
  
I look from Bosco, to the man, to the doctors who are now putting the injured gunman on a strecher. They wheel him away to the operating room within a matter of seconds.  
  
Just then, Mary Proctor walks over and notices Bosco's bleeding arm and face.  
  
"Bosco, let me take a look at you."  
  
He looks at her and replies, "Not now. We need to figure out what we're gonna do first."  
  
"We aren't going to be able to do anything right this second Boz," I say.  
  
Bosco just stares at me. So I continue, "We will get him. Don't worry." I try to say this like I know for a fact that we will get Mann. Deep down inside though I'm not so certain about this. "Come on, let Mary take a look at your arm."  
  
Bosco reluctantly follows Mary down the hallway. I can hear him telling her that it's no big deal, that a bullet just grazed his arm. Figures that Bosco would think it no big deal.  
  
As I turn around to follow Bosco, both Cruz and Davis come running up to me.  
  
"Did he get any of the shooters?" Cruz asks.  
  
"Yea, one. The docs took him up to surgery," I reply.  
  
"Did you get anything out of him? Like a description of this Mann guy or a telephone number? Anything?" Davis asks me.  
  
"We got an address. Supposedly Donald Mann lives not too far from here," I reply.  
  
"Good, that's good. We better get down to the house and get ready for a raid. Now is the time to take him down," Cruz tells Davis and me. I can tell that she is ready to go. She has that hungry-for-action look on her face.  
  
Before Davis or I can say anything to her she takes off down the hallway and exits the hospital.  
  
Davis turns to me, "Where did Bosco go?"  
  
"He went with Mary to fix up his arm. I think it was just a graze. So knowing Bosco, he will be back out here in less than 20 minutes."  
  
Davis chuckles softly. "I think we should go find Sully and Monroe. You know, let them know what happened," he says.  
  
"Yea. That's if they don't already know by now," I respond.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for writing reviews! All of them were very nice and encouraging. I'm glad you like the story so far. Oh btw, I don't know many of the streets in NYC so if I messed up the streets really bad in this chapter please forgive me. Thanks again!


	3. Seeking Revenge

Seeking Revenge  
  
Chapter 3: Seeking Revenge  
  
So Davis and I took off down the hall in search of Sully and Monroe. We didn't have to go very far because as soon as we reached the front desk we saw them.  
  
"Hey," Sully says to us.  
  
"How's your head?" I ask him.  
  
"I got a couple of stitches but I'm good." He replies  
  
"Man, can you guys believe this? Someone tried to kill everybody in the hospital," Monroe says.  
  
"Not everybody. Just the NYPD," Davis tells her.  
  
"What?" Sully asks, shocked.  
  
"Yea, a car chase gone bad. Cruz, Yoshi, Bosco, and I were chasing this guy named Joey Mann. He hit a truck and was killed. So now his father is seeking revenge on us and the entire PD." I tell him and Monroe.  
  
"Wow," Sully says. "So the bombs at the river, the raid, and the wake were all from this Mann guy?"  
  
"Yea," Davis responds. There was an awkward silence. Then Monroe broke the silence.  
  
"So where is Bosco?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
We all turn around to see Bosco walking up to us.  
  
"Bosco!" I hear myself say. He must have seen that I was worried about him because he began giving me an explanation.  
  
"I'm alright. Mary patched me all up." he tells us. It seemed as if he was telling us the truth. I could tell that he got a couple of stitches on the side of his face. I couldn't really tell how his arm was but I assume it was all patched up inside his jacket. Besides the blood that was stained on his jacket he looked pretty clean.  
  
"Ok, so let's get down to business." He keeps talking. "We got an address so let's go check it out."  
  
"I'm assuming Cruz and Yoshi went to the department already," Sully says. "Right?"  
  
Davis replies "Cruz went down there but nobody knows where Yoshi is."  
  
"He's in the wind," I add.  
  
"What, you guys think Yoshi is a business partner with Mann or something?" Monroe asks.  
  
"Somebody has to be working with him from the precinct." Bosco states. "How else would he know about the raids or my brothers wake."  
  
There is another awkward silence for a minute while everyone is digesting what has just been said. I think the truth and realization of the situation just hit everyone like a head on collision.  
  
"So, there is a bad cop out there but nobody knows who it is." Monroe says.  
  
"And it's our job to find that person," Davis adds.  
  
I turn to look at Bosco. "So you really think it is somebody from the precinct?"  
  
"It has to be," he replies.  
  
"You know guys," Monroe starts. She pauses for a moment as if collecting her thoughts. "I don't think it can be Yoshi."  
  
"He's in the wind." Bosco harshly replies.  
  
"No, just hear me out. Ok?" She replies back. "I don't think it can be Yoshi because he wouldn't have known about the raid at the river."  
  
"Yoshi is a part of anti-crime. Of course he would know." Davis says.  
  
"But all of you knew Laura Wynn," Monroe says. There was a moment of silence at the mention of her name. It seemed as if the entire hospital grew quite. I bowed my head and stared at the floor, not wanting to believe that she was gone. I was then brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Monroe's voice once again. "You guys know she wouldn't have told Cruz where she was going. So if Cruz didn't even know, then Yoshi couldn't possibly have known." Monroe says. "Do you get what I'm saying?" she adds looking around at all of us.  
  
"So who would know about the wake and both anti-crime raids?" Sully questions.  
  
"I don't know. That's the only problem." Monroe states.  
  
"Hey guys," I say. "I think I know who it is." I pause. I'm shocked at what I just realized. "He would have known about everything." I continue.  
  
"Who?" Bosco asks. 


	4. Uncovering the Truth

Seeking Revenge  
  
Chapter 4: Uncovering the Truth  
  
"Hey guys," I say. "I think I know who it is." I pause. I'm shocked at what I just realized. "He would have known about everything." I continue.  
  
"Who?" Bosco asks.  
  
"Jelly," I reply. When Sully gave me a confused, no-way look I continued. "Detective Jelly. Everything fits. He knew about your brother and all about what was going on with anti-crime." I tell Bosco.  
  
"And remember that new suit he had on?" Davis asks. "It looked really expensive and he kept talking about it."  
  
"And no one on our paycheck could afford a suit like that." Monroe adds.  
  
"I mean, when was the last time that he bought a brand new suit?" Davis asks.  
  
"Ages ago," came Sully's reply.  
  
"The more I think about it," Bosco started. "the more I'm convinced that it is him. That he is the dirty cop." He stares at the floor like he suddenly became saddened. "He didn't really care."  
  
"What?" I ask confused and worried.  
  
"He didn't care that my brother was murdered. He never even said anything to me. And I'm sure he didn't care that Laura Wynn and her team were blown up. Or all the other anti-crime guys." He finishes.  
  
"He was more worried about the cocoa," Sully says. He chuckles softly. "One of the detectives was telling me about when they went down to the river to see what was left. He said that Jelly got cocoa on his suit and was really mad about it but he didn't seem upset at all about Wynn."  
  
"See, what did I tell you guys? Everything fits. It's like the missing piece of a puzzle." I say.  
  
"His phone," Bosco says randomly.  
  
"What?" I ask confused.  
  
"He is always talking on his phone. He was using it when we found my brother and I bet he was using it when he went down to the river after the bomb went off that killed Wynn." Bosco tells me.  
  
"Yea," Davis says. "He just recently started using his phone a lot."  
  
"He also started drinking a lot of coffee too," Monroe adds.  
  
"And you know what coffee does. It gives you energy and helps get rid of stress." Sully explains.  
  
"Helps get rid of the stress caused by trying not to get caught," Bosco finishes for him.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" I ask.  
  
There is yet another silence as everybody tries to think of something to do. Anything, just one tiny step in the right direction would help a tremendous amount. My mind just goes blank though, all I can think about is the gunmen running into the hospital, shooting at us, seeing my life flash before my eyes. Nobody seems to have any idea of what to do. If Cruz were here she would probably have thought of something. Cruz! That's it!  
  
"We have to go back to the house. We have to find Cruz and let her know about Jelly," I suddenly yell out.  
  
Just then I hear a cell phone ringing. I see Bosco digging around in his shirt, pull out a phone, flip it open.  
  
"Hello." He says.  
  
He pauses. He must be listening to whoever is on the other end of the line. He nods his head a couple of times. Then, he tells her what we figured out; about Jelly working with Mann. He nods his head some more.  
  
"Yea, ok. We're on our way now," he says into the phone. "Don't do anything without us."  
  
He hangs up. "That was Cruz. She has a plan to get Donald Mann. We need to get back to the house now."  
  
At the 55th Precinct  
  
We rushed over from the hospital. Kim and that new girl, Grace, gave us a ride in their ambulance. As soon as we walked through the front doors of the house everybody went upstairs to change. Good thing that everyone keeps a spare police uniform and gun in their locker.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Cruz says as she pops her head into the changing room.  
  
I look around me. Everybody is ready and very determined. Determined to get revenge on Donald Mann, revenge on his men, revenge for everybody that we have lost over the past two weeks.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Now, as we approach our positions outside of Donald Mann's house I find myself thinking that it will all be over soon. We can finish this now and we will finally be able to rest without being worried that someone will come into the hospital, armed with machine guns, ready to kill us.  
  
I hear Cruz start the count. She is whispering so her voice is barely audible.  
  
"One, two...three!"  
  
Bosco kicks down the door and we rush into Mann's house with our weapons drawn in front of us. Everybody splits up into pairs and heads off in different directions. Bosco and I go up the stairs and enter what looks like a living room. There is a fire place that is still burning which means that somebody is still here. The fire illuminates a piece of paper on the table. I walk over to pick it up.......  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep writing reviews! They make me write faster! Oh btw, this is what I really think is going to happen on the show. I think that detective Jelly is the one giving info and working with Mann. Review please!!! 


	5. Raiding Mann

SEEKING REVENGE  
  
Chapter 5: Raiding Mann  
  
"One, two...three!"  
  
Bosco kicks down the door and we rush into Mann's house with our weapons drawn in front of us. Everybody splits up into pairs and heads off in different directions. Bosco and I go up the stairs and enter what looks like a living room. There is a fire place that is still burning which means that somebody is still here. The fire illuminates a piece of paper on the table. I walk over to pick it up. As I read it my hand flys up to cover my mouth, I'm in a state of shock. It's a hit list. On the paper all of our names are listed. Well, not everyone's. Bosco is at the top, then Cruz, then me, then Yoshi. Yoshi! So he definitely cannot be involved in giving information to Mann along with Jelly. I scroll down the rest of the names and at the very bottom of the paper something is written that confirms our suspicions. It says:  
Reward money to 'Jelly' Right underneath that it says:  
Payed.  
  
So Jelly is definitely the traitor, the one working with Mann, the one who gave all of us up to him, hoping that we would be killed, hoping that we would never find out about his plan. Well he was wrong. We are alive and we will have revenge.  
  
I walk back over to Bosco. He looks at the list with a look of discust on his face.  
  
"Come on," he says to me. "Let's find this son of a btch Mann."  
  
We proceed up yet another set of stairs and into a room that is dimly lit. At first I feel scared. I'm scared that someone could be lurking around one of the corners. I'm scared that I could get shot, or worse that Bosco could get shot. We keep walking and everytime we pass a room Bosco checks to see if anyone is inside. So far we have found absolutely nothing. Just that hit list that was in the previous room with the fireplace. Not even Davis, Monroe, Sully, or Cruz has found anything or anybody.  
  
"Where the hell is everyone?" Bosco questions me.  
  
"I don't know Boz." I reply. "Maybe someone tipped them off."  
  
"Who would have known we were coming here? Huh?" he responds.  
  
I just shake my head wishing that I could give him a better answer than an 'I don't know.'  
  
Bosco turns back around and continues the search throughout the house. There is more silence as we proceed down the hallway. Silence is sometimes a good thing but right now there seems like too much silence. As if something is wrong.  
  
"It's too quiet," I say more to myself than to Bosco.  
  
Suddenly as if he spotted something Bosco stops in the hallway. His stop was so abrupt that I literally ran into him.  
  
"I thought I heard something," he tells me.  
  
Just then, without any warning, a series of gunshots are heard. They sound far away; I think they are coming from downstairs.  
  
"Sully! Davis!" I yell. "They said that they would check the downstairs!" I yell to Bosco.  
  
"Let's go!" he yells back to me.  
  
My heart is racing as more gunshots are being fired. My mind is going a mile a minute. Bosco and I are dashing down the two flights of stairs that we came up. Both of our guns drawn and pointed in front of us. We reach the bottom floor and run as fast as we can and as cautiously as we can towards the echoing sounds of the gunshots. We turn the corner, Bosco in front. I'm following right behind. That's when I hear him yell.  
  
"Davis!!!"  
  
A/N: Review please!!! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I wrote it really quickly. I have exams coming up so I wont be able to write because I have to study. After that, I am going on vacation so I may not have another chapter up for awhile. But don't fret; when I am laying on the beach, getting a nice tan (lol!), I will try to write a couple of chapters. Then as soon as I return home I will post them for you guys to read. Thanks for reading again. Don't forget to review! 


	6. Vengeance is Sweet

SEEKING REVENGE

Chapter 6: Vengeance is Sweet

"Davis!!!" Bosco yells. "Get down!!!"  
  
As I come up behind Bosco, I realize his reasoning for yelling 'get down.' As I look in front of me, the air catches in my chest. There, playing out in front of us like a movie, is a line of gunmen with all machine guns pointed straight at Davis. As soon as Bosco yelled to him, he dove on the ground. Not a second too soon either. For the next thing I know, the room is filled with gunfire and sounds of splintering wood from the bullets hitting the furniture.  
  
For a moment, it is hard to see. Debris is flying everywhere. Pieces of wood are being thrown in our direction. Davis crawls over towards Bosco and myself. He looks fine; just a few scratches on his cheek. Sully isn't too far away either. He is out of the line of fire and he is slowly making his way over to us.  
  
We continue to fire at the gunmen as they continue to fire at us. Then, out of the corner of my eye I see Monroe and Cruz along with a bunch of anti-crime cops coming to our aid. We were out numbered before but now the tables have turned. The gunmen are the minority and they keep becoming fewer and fewer as we take them down with our weapons.  
  
A few more minutes pass and the gunfire stops completely. On one side of the room there are the dead bodies of our 'enemy.' On the other side, cops helping their friends who are wounded. Luckily for us, not too many of us were injured.  
  
I turn to look at Bosco and the others. Everybody seems as relieved as I am. We are all just surveying the damage and praying that this nightmare is finally over. In less than ten minutes, we took out all of the people helping Donald Mann. Now, the only challenge we are faced with is finding and killing the one in charge....Mann.  
  
"Everybody ok?" Cruz asks as she walks over with Monroe.  
  
"Yea," I respond. "We're all fine."  
  
"Ok, so now we just have to get Mann right?" Davis asks.  
  
"We need to get Mann first, then lock up Jelly." Bosco replies.  
  
"Yea, that too" says Davis.  
  
"I got some info from that scum over there," Cruz says as she nods her head in the direction of one of the injured gunmen lying on the floor. "He says that Mann is supposed to arrive here in about five minutes."  
  
Everybody nods their head at her words, letting her know that we understand what we need to do. In less than a minute, everybody is in their positions, ready to fire if necessary when Mann comes through the front door.  
  
With all guns aimed at the door and hearts beating fast, we wait. Wait for what seems like an eternity but in reality is only a few minutes.  
  
Then, as though we have been waiting for this moment forever, the sound of a key being put into a lock is heard. I hear the click of the doorhandle as it is unlocked. I see the doorknob beginning to turn ever so slowly. The whole world is in slow motion as all eyes, all beings, all thoughts are concentrated on this one doorknob. The knob stops turning and the door is slowly starting to be pushed open.  
  
A ray of sunlight filters through into the darkness of the room as the door slowly opens inch by inch.

A/N: Thanks everyone for being patient and waiting for this chapter to be posted (sorry about the shortness and lack of dialogue). I just returned from vacation but unfortunately I wasn't able to write any while I was away. However, I will try to get the next chapter up soon. It will be the final chapter of this fanfic so keep looking to see when I have it posted. Please review!! Thanks!


	7. Slaying of the Monster

SEEKING REVENGE  
  
Chapter 7: Slaying of the Monster (Conclusion)  
  
A ray of sunlight filters through into the darkness of the room as the door slowly opens inch by inch.  
  
Everyone is ready. All weapons are drawn, all faces have a ready, concentrated look about them. Then, as if this moment couldn't hold still any longer, Mann appears in the doorway. He gazes about the room as if checking for the police. After he sees no one, he shuts the down behind him and flicks on the lights.  
  
"Get down now!" Cruz yells as she jumps up from her spot with her gun pointed straight at Mann's head. "On the ground!! Keep your hands where I can see them!"  
  
Bosco, Davis, Sully, Monroe, and I all follow suit as we circle around Mann. With every gun pointed in Mann's direction, everyone yelling commands at him, every beat of my heart pounding harder and harder, I notice his eyes. I can see his eyes scanning the room. As if he is looking for the nearest exit, an easy way out. He takes a step towards the closed door.  
  
"Don't move!!!" Bosco yells at him.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Mann reaches his hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out a machine gun. Gunshots erupt from it, as well as from mine and everybody else's guns.  
  
All I know is chaos. People are ducking, running, shooting, yelling. Glass from lamps and cabinets is flying and shattering all over the place. Wood is splintering into a million pieces. Blood is...no....not blood. Davis!  
  
Oh no! That is all my mind screams as I see Davis clench his left upper arm. I can see blood oozing down his fingers as he holds them to his wound. I run over to him and when I get there I pull him behind a desk so that we are out of harms way. His blood loss seems to be minimal as it is not a big injury. I am able to let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're alright," I say to comfort him. "Just keep pressure on it."  
  
As I start to make my way around the desk I notice something odd. The gunfire seems to have lessened. I don't hear the machine gun going off anymore. Instead, all I hear are two of our guns.  
  
I hurry to the other side of the desk so that I can see what just happened. A feeling of satisfaction and relief take over me. Mann is on the ground, his gun lying a couple feet from his fallen body. A pool of blood is slowly but steadily forming around him. I can see him gasping for air, a task that proves to be nearly impossible for him right now.  
  
Above Mann's body there are two people. Bosco and Cruz. They are still firing their weapons at him even though he is already down. They are still unloading their entire clip into his body. I know they won't stop, not until they run out of bullets. In any other circumstance I probably would tell Bosco 'that is enough' but right now I don't say a word.  
  
"That is for Mikey," I hear Bosco say as he fires another shot into Mann. "This is for my Ma," he says as he continues to put lead into the body on the floor.  
  
I turn my attention to Cruz. She is doing the same thing that Bosco is.  
  
"This one is for all my guys that you hurt," Cruz says. Bang. Another bullet into Mann's body. "This one is for Wynn and Dembrosky," she continues as yet another bullet erupts from her weapon.  
  
I glance around me. Everybody is watching the scene in front of them. Nobody is even trying to stop Bosco and Cruz. They all feel the same way I do. So we just watch, watch for what seems like an eternity but in reality is only a few minutes.  
  
Eventually the gunfire stops as both Bosco and Cruz run out of bullets. Without saying a word to each other they both turn away from Mann and head out the front door.  
  
It's over. This nightmare has finally ended.  
  
Donald Mann is dead.  
  
I head back over to Davis, who surprisingly isn't paying attention to his arm. His attention is instead focused on Mann's dead body. I get his attention and together we walk out the front door behind the others.  
  
EMS is waiting for us outside. Carlos and Kim take Davis in their ambulance over to Mercy Hospital to get his arm fixed up. Sully decided to ride over with him. I guess he wanted to keep Davis company; save him from Carlos. Anyways, they say that Davis will be fine. A couple of nights at the hospital and he will be back to work in no time.  
  
Across the street, Bosco and Cruz are talking to Lt. Swersky. They are telling him about everything that happened. Everything from finding out that the snitch was Jelly to the shoot-out that ended in Mann's death.  
  
A couple feet away from me, I can see Monroe. She is in the process of slapping handcuffs on Detective Jelly. Once the handcuffs are securely in place, she leads him away. Away to a police car. Away to the city jail where he will rot behind bars for the rest of his life.  
  
Now I am left standing alone in the middle of the street. Watching people walking around, telling the events of what happened. Watching the yellow 'Police line do not cross' tape being put up around the crime scene. Watching the detectives taking pictures. Watching as Mann's body comes out of the building in a body bag. Watching the flashing lights of police cars and ambulances.  
  
As I walk over to where my partner is still standing with Cruz and Swersky, I can't help thinking what today was.  
  
Today was the slaying of the monster.

-THE END-

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please review and tell me what you thought about it!!!  
  
I would also like to thank all of the following people for writing wonderful reviews. Your reviews were so appreciated.  
  
Thank You:  
  
Dee Khety Lucygoosey Jayne190 Jenna Ally AngelTears1328 Firefly120 Thirdwatch55 Gator-girl LadySkywalker SargeCruz Kethy Abby Charmedaholic LasVegan Allie O'Brien Angeltears Faith-in-Faith 55Charlie Tia Kelly Real Bosco Fan Tony Bosco5649faith Crayonz Vegela

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!!!!!!!  
Magic101


End file.
